James Doakes
Profile = |-| Killer= Sergeant James Doakes is a main character in DEXTER. Doakes was a stern and strict leader within Miami Metro Homicide acting as both their supervisor and a detective at any given crime scene. He was often partnered with Detective Angel Batista (who later became the preceding Sergeant in Season Three) and Officer Debra Morgan, while also dealing with forensics on scene, namely Dexter Morgan and Vince Masuka. His direct supervisor (and one of his closest friends) was Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta, who he had previously been partners with for over two years. Sergeant Doakes had a keen instinct that pinpointed trouble, he knew where it existed and could see the dark side of people even if they didn't know it. He was the only one in Season One and Season Two of the main cast who could see that Dexter Morgan was hiding something, though, was never sure of what. Mostly through Season One he gets the "creeps" off of Dexter, feeling something eerie about him but is certainly verbal with a strong vocabulary on his observations of the blood spatter analyst. At the end of the season he decides to tail Dexter feeling he knows more about the Ice Truck Killer than he's willing to tell and confronts him directly, resulting in a brief fight. Season Two sees Doakes obsessing over Dexter, knowing there is some connection between him and the ITK that he must discover. Ultimately his obsession lands him in hot water and eventually becomes the prime suspect as the Bay Harbor Butcher due to his various actions throughout the series. The obsession leads him into danger when he discovers Dexter is the true BHB, but is overcome by Dexter's physical abilities and captured, intended to be framed in Dexter's place. This however ends tragically, as Lila West discovers the cabin that Doakes is locked up in and after finding out that Dexter is the BHB, she decides to help him out by leaving Doakes to die: from an explosion. Doakes tries his best to escape but is caught up by the blast, later identified via his ruined corpse's dental records and ultimately dies as the Bay Harbor Butcher. Doakes is a man who never plays around and as such rarely interacts with coworkers beyond a tolerable association. He treats Dexter like a criminal, is fairly strict with Masuka's joking and otherwise gives orders with the intent of pursuing justice with no derailment from the capture of the bad guys. The only people he ever really "relaxes" around would be mainly Maria LaGuerta (due to them being former partners, longtime friends and for a time brief lovers) and Debra Morgan, though he does his best to maintain a hard exterior that nobody can penetrate. He does attempt to reason with Dexter like a friend when Dexter begins doubting himself and survival in the long run, it feels genuine and more than just trying to find a way for him to get out alive. In the novels, James Doakes is known as Albert Doakes, though plays considerably the same role. The prime differences between James and Albert is that Albert is still alive in the Dexter Book Series, however his body is so damaged (from the condition Dr. Danco left him in) that he acts out his suspicions on Dexter from afar, unable to pursue him much more than general threats. Virtually he has become what actor Erik King refers to as a "stub", which makes him physically harmless. Early Life James Doakes was born on March 10th, 1962 to Mrs. Doakes and Mr. Doakes. Much of Doakes' earlier life is unknown though it is known he may have had a rough childhood as his father was an abusive man working as a butcher (this would later on fuel his status as a prime suspect for the Bay Harbor Butcher). Prior to joining Miami Metro, Doakes was employed as an Operative in the United States Army "Rangers". The Rangers are a Special Forces unit in the Army that handles sensitive assginments. Doakes was part of a Regimental Reconnaissance Detachment that conducted elite Black Ops missions. Doakes was married to and later divorced a woman who turned out to be an ATF agent, confessing to Curtis Barnes that if he hadn't left her he might have ended up killing her. Personality Doakes is the only one on the force who doesn't like Dexter (this role later shifts to Joey Quinn). The cheery, innocent-seeming young man gets on his nerves, and his passion for blood spatter gives him the creeps. What irritates him even more is that Dexter is usually right about cases, being in the right place at the right time. He hates Dexter to the point wherein he physically assaults him, but Dexter expertly fights back. Later, Doakes discovers that Dexter practiced martial arts, explaining Dexter's skill in hand-to-hand combat . LaGuerta refers to Doakes by his first name and he listens to her, since they used to be partners before she arrested a high-profile drug dealer in a drug bust and got promoted, a fact which does not bother Doakes. Doakes is also very foul-mouthed especially towards Dexter, badly-tempered and very serious. He is also trigger-happy compared to his fellow comrades; he once shot an enemy he knew from his military service while on patrol with Angel and was more than willing to shoot an ex-soldier (who shot his wife) from the same military unit as him. Season One When he is angrily hounding Dexter, Maria, the Lieutenant, tells Doakes to back off because of his lack of professionalism. Doakes follows her orders. However, at the end of the first season, Doakes begins to follow Dexter around when he is off duty to follow through with his suspicions. Season Two Doakes spends every night tailing Dexter, convinced he is up to something. He follows Dexter to the bowling alley and sits at the bar staring at him for hours. After more than a month, Doakes grows frustrated and occasionally leaves Dexter alone but only for a single night. After finding Dexter attending a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, Doakes comes to erroneously believe that Dexter is a drug addict. However, Doakes' false conclusion works in Dexter's favor, as he believes Dexter's (non-existent) drug addiction is caused by work-related stress which, as Doakes recounts, led many policemen down the same path. Feeling sympathetic towards Dexter, he apparently ends his stalking, but not before telling him to "stay clean". Eventually he realizes Dexter was lying about having an addiction, and stalks him once more. Eventually his erratic behavior towards Dexter gets him fired after some subtle manipulation. He eventually comes to suspect Dexter of even greater crimes as Lundy points out one of the Butcher's victims was let off due to some bad blood work. By placing a GPS on Dexter's boat he stumbles upon Dexter's secret (that Dexter was the Bay Harbor Butcher), but not before Lundy made Doakes his prime suspect as the Butcher after finding Dexter's blood slides in Doakes' car. Doakes attempts to apprehend Dexter himself in the Everglades, but fails and Dexter locks him in Jimenez's cabin where he waits to decide what to do with Doakes. However, Lila finds the cabin using a stolen GPS device and makes the decision for him. After finding out from Doakes that Dexter is the Bay Harbor Butcher, she blows up the cabin by igniting propane tanks. Doakes' burned remains are found along with the dismembered body of Jose Garza, which convinces the FBI that Doakes was the Bay Harbor Butcher. As a result, his funeral is largely unattended, with the exception of LaGuerta, Doakes' mother and two of his sisters, and Dexter, who sat discretely in the back with a part of him thoughtfully mourning the loss of another person who seemed to understand him. Though the two never admit they see eye to eye, the conversations between Dexter and Doakes while he is imprisoned show the two did seem to understand each other. Doakes, like Dexter justified killing people by their previous actions, such as the Haitian death squad member Doakes shot in season one. Though Dexter taunts Doakes by saying this makes him a killer like his other victims, his refusal to kill Doakes himself showed he believed Doakes' justifications for his killings. Appearances Season One *Dexter *Crocodile *Popping Cherry *Let's Give the Boy a Hand *Love American Style *Return to Sender *Circle of Friends *Shrink Wrap *Father Knows Best *Seeing Red *Truth Be Told *Born Free Season Two *It's Alive! *Waiting to Exhale *An Inconvenient Lie *See-Through *The Dark Defender *Dex, Lies & Videotape *That Night, a Forest Grew *Morning Comes *Resistance is Futile *There's Something About Harry *Left Turn Ahead *The British Invasion (killed) Novels Differences from the novels In the novels, Doakes' first name is "Albert", and he served in El Salvador with the U.S. Marine Corps alongside Kyle Chutsky and Dr. Danco. Dexter believes that Doakes has a "Dark Passenger" of his own, and deals with it by being as violent as he legally can in his job. After LaGuerta's murder at the end of Darkly Dreaming Dexter, Doakes believes Dexter was the killer, and tails Dexter in Dearly Devoted Dexter, intending to "catch him in the act". Instead, Doakes himself is captured by "Dr. Danco", who tortures him by removing his feet, hands, and tongue. In Dexter in the Dark, Doakes returns briefly, but cannot communicate. In Dexter By Design, Doakes is able to speak through a speech box, and he warns Dexter that he is still watching him. Doakes attempts to intimidate Dexter again in Dexter is Delicious, after noticing the smell of decomposing material coming from Dexter's car. he is embarrassed by Dexter when it is revealed to be a bag of Lily Anne's diapers that Dexter had forgotten to throw away earlier. He hasn't appeared since. Erik King, who plays Doakes in the TV series, has joked in an interview that in the second book, his character becomes "a stub". Victims While in the military, he killed several people, indicated by him saying "It's been more than two" in response to LaGuerta questioning how he can be fine with killing two people. During the course of the series, however, he only kills two people. *Jacques Bayard *Curtis Barnes *He also assisted Dexter Morgan in killing Esteban and Teo Famosa. Quotes Most of Doakes most famous quotes have to do with curse words, as such he is the second most famous character for swear words (vastly behind the creative Debra Morgan). He is however very notable for his constant use of the term "Mother Fucker". *''"Surprise Motherfucker!"'' *''"How long are you gonna keep wiping my ass?" *Doakes: *mouths the words just before his death* ''"MOTHERFUCKER" Trivia *Sergeant Doakes is one of the most popular characters in the series, often subject to many fan wishes for his return (even as a character who is alive) though most of his fame comes from his quotes and extreme suspicion of Dexter Morgan. As such, he is often viewed as a comical character rather than the serious one he was meant to portray. *Doakes is the most muscular member of Miami Metro Homicide, though Dexter could be argued as physically more fit at an athletic standpoint. The only person to ever dwarf Doakes in muscular frame during his time in the series was Little Chino, who not only was much taller than Doakes but also had much larger muscles. *Doakes is a trained special ops soldier with the ability to shoot two bullets fast enough to penetrate the ribcage in such close proximity from one another that it appears as if just one shot was fired, this being demonstrated on Curtis Barnes. es:James Doakes Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Characters killed by Lila West Category:Miami Metro Police Department Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Murderers Category:Lawful killers Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Attempted Victims Category:Members of Doakes Family Category:Early Cuts Characters